


T Day

by irlpickles



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Canon Trans Character, M/M, past n present transphobia, uhh nathan has a size kink lol..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlpickles/pseuds/irlpickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pickles is thrust into coming out. He and Nathan have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T Day

**Author's Note:**

> ths was supposed to be trans stuff fr pickles but then it got porny so *shrug emoji*  
> i havent written anything in a long time and this is my first time posting anything online be gentle on me pls....  
> hopefully its not too ooc

Pickles groaned as he rolled over in bed and slapped his hand down on his buzzing alarm. He began to grumble when he saw that it had went off an hour later than what he had originally wanted.  
"I gahtta get ah new one o dose.." he mumbled to himself as he worked his way out of bed and over to his vanity. Pickles blew his nose then looked in the mirror. God, he looked a mess, the dark bags under his eyes rivaling the corpse paint he wore the night before. He pulled his dreads back into a messy bun before pulling out the various medications for the day. Anti-anxiety, anti-depressants, and anti-psychotics, in that order went one by one down his throat. Pickles didn't like taking them, but after his last breakdown he figured it would be a good idea to stay on them (with some gentle coaxing by Charles, of course.) A guitar riff in the room alerted Pickles that he had gotten a text message. It was from Charles.  
"Speak of the devil.."  
-Good Morning, Pickles.-  
Pickles snorted, Charles was always texting all proper with capitals-what was the point of quick messaging if you took so much time to do it?  
-Hope you slept well. I see that it is your Testosterone anniversary, hope its a good one. Don't forget to take your medication,  
-Charles-  
Shit. Pickles couldnt believe he forgot his own T date. He sent Charles a quick thank you back then pulled a drawer open and retrieved a needle and vial. He put the contents of the vial into the needle and stuck it in his leg, pausing to take a selfie before shooting the T in the needle into his leg. He took the needle out and took a breath, like he had done so many times before, and invisioned the testosterone running through him, an old habit from his early hormone treatment days.  
Pickles picked his phone up, excited about his anniversary and wanting someone to celebrate with, before remembering that he was pretty stealth. The only person who knew was Charles, (and his family but fuck them honestly) Even his own bandmates didnt know about his transition. Pickles sighed. He had wanted to tell his band mates, he really had, but the opportunity never arose and he just kept putting it off and putting it off and here he was, spending another T anniversary alone. It wasn't a big deal really, he knew that.  
"Still be nice to go out and celebrate though", he said to himself.  
\--After getting dressed, Pickles meandered out to the living room and mumbled out a "g'mornin" in the direction of his bandmates on the couch. He was making his way to the kitchen when a shout of "PICKLESCH WHAT THE FUCK" from Muderface, stopping Pickles in his tracks. He didn't know what the bassist was yelling about, until he turned and saw what he was looking at. On the screen of the large tv was Pickles from when he was in rehab having a tantrum in his birthday suit, in HD. Pickles began to shake. They could see everything; his light masectomy scars, the bruise from a botched T shot on his leg, the apparent lack of anything between his legs.  
"Dude what the fuck ish thisch?" Murderface asked. "Wheresch your dick? Are you a chick ??"  
Pickles was frozen, hardly even able to speak. They knew they knew oh god they knew they know I'm a freak they're gonna kick me out- Pickles' train of thought was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Nathan. Pickles couldn't tell what his friend was thinking, and that scared him.  
"Fuck off, Muderface." Were the words that came out in a low rumble.  
"What?" Murderface yelled, "Hesch a freak! A dicklesch freak!"  
"You're the freak Moidaface!" Toki yelled, "Not Pickle."  
"He's just angries because Pickle can gets more ladies thans hims even withouts a dick." Skwisgaar laughed.  
"Whatever, fuck you guysch!" Murderface yelled as he stomped out of the room.  
Pickles walked away from Nathan's hand still on his shoulder and stepped on the pedal that turned the tv off. He braced himself, then turned towards his remaining bandmates.  
"Pickle? Ams you alright?"  
Toki looked concerned.  
"Yeah, ahm alreeght," he smiled his signatured lop-sided grin, "My bandmates jest saw me naked on a big screen." A pause. "And found out thet ahm trans."  
Silence. Pickles began to sweat.  
Toki put his arms around Pickles' neck, hugging him close.  
"Oh Pickle, that doesn't matters to us! We still loves you!"  
"That's prettys gay, Toki."  
Pickles relaxed when he heard the sarcasm in Skwisgaar's voice, and wrapped his arms around Toki's waist, accepting the hug.  
"So yer all cool wit this?", he asked as he pulled away from Toki, "With me?"  
"Of course!" Toki nodded excitedly.  
Pickles looked over to Skwisgaar, who nodded, and then over to Nathan. They stared at each other for a minute, then Nathan nodded and quietly left the room. Pickles let out a sigh of relief. He still couldn't tell what the frontman was thinking, but atleast he knew he didn't hate him and he wasn't going to get kicked out of the band.  
"So.." Pickles trailed off, looking at his remaining band mates, "What's fer breakfast?"  
\--A few hours later Pickles was laying in bed when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.  
"'Ts unlocked!"  
The door opened and Nathan peeked around it.  
"Oh hey dood, what's up?" Pickles asked, sitting up on his bed.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Yeah dood, come ahn in."  
Nathan opened the door enough for him to squeeze in and shut it behind him, then made his way over to the bed. He sat down next to Pickles, sinking a bit in the soft bed.  
"So what's up?" Pickles asked, eyeing his friend. "Ya wanna geht high?"  
Nathan opened his mouth like he was going to answer, then shut it. He furrowed his eyebrows before letting out a quick "Sure". Pickles leaned over to his nightstand to dig out the bowl he got for his birthday, but hesitated on which strain to smoke. He turned back towards Nathan, "Whatcha think about girl scout cookies?"  
A nod from Nathan was the response he got, he shrugged and pulled the bag and a grinder out of the drawer. Pickles packed the bowl and lit it, inhaling and letting the smoke furl through his lungs before exhaling and passing it to Nathan. There was silence as Nathan took a hit, looking thoughtful before handing the bowl back to Pickles. It wasn't until Pickles exhaled again that Nathan began to speak.  
"So.." Nathan drawled, getting Pickles' attention. "..What's it like? Being..Y'know." He gestured his hands up and down his chest. Pickles let out a soft laugh, smoke billowing out of his nose; tickling around his septum ring.  
"Bein' trans?" he smirked.  
"Uh..yeah."  
Pickles took another hit and exhaled before answering.  
"Well, reeght now it ain't too bad." He passed the bowl to Nathan before continuing. "But when I was younger it was hell."  
Pickles lit a cigarette and took a drag.  
"I knew from the start that sohmthin was wrong, that I wasn't a girl like everyone was tellin me." He took another drag. "Took scissors to my hair when I was five, cut it ahl off. You shoulda seen the look on my mahms face when she found out." Pickles laughed, then went solemn. "Seth has been her favorite since then. She only bought me the clothes I wanted because I'd rip up any dresses she got me and walk around naked instead. Only used my pronouns and call me her son because I would scream and thrash if she said otherwise. Called me Pickles because it was a family nickname." He smiled. "I don't even like pickles." Nathan had long since put the bowl down, paying full attention to his friends' story. Pickles put his cigarette out and took a breath.  
"The kids at school never much paid attention to me, luckily. I saved up money from odd jobs and started testosterone in high school. Got kicked out of the house not long after that." He let out a breath. "And you know the story from there. Snakes n' Barrels, lots of drugs, the breakup, and Dethklahk." Pickles looked over at Nathan, who had his brows furrowed.  
"You got your tits cut off?"  
Pickles laughed, harder than he should have. He hadn't expected Nathan to be so blunt.  
"Yeah dude, ah got my tits cut off. With money I earned in SnB. Can kinda still see the scars." He lifted his shirt and pointed them out to his friend.  
"Brutal." Nathan said, eyes wide. "Can I..Can I touch them?"  
Pickles was taken back by the question, but nodded his approval and scooted closer to the frontman. Nathan traced his finger along the raised skin on Pickles' chest, then lifted his friends shirt up more and ran his thumb on the other scar. Pickles couldn't believe this was happening, Nathan was there in his room, rubbing his hands on his chest. Seemed like something that would happen in a wet dream. He smiled at that, then let out a gasp when one of Nathans thumbs dragged too close to one of his nipples.  
"Did that hurt?" Nathan looked concerned.  
"Nah dude, my chest is just a bit more sensitive since I got top surgery, especially since I got em pierced."  
Nathan grunted and continued to run his thumbs over the scar tissue, moving them in a circular motion. Pickles found the motion soothing and began to relax, closing his eyes. He sat like that for a few minutes until he felt a thumb on his nipple again. And another one. 'That didnt seem like much of an accident' Pickles thought, opening his eyes as another thumb slid over his nipple, slightly rougher elicting another gasp from him.  
"Nate, whats-Ah!"  
Nathan watched the expression on Pickles' as he tugged on the drummers nipple piercings.  
"Ahh, Nate you ever hear of takin a dude to dinner before playin with his nipples?" Pickles joked, but Nathan payed no mind. "Ugh, atleast kiss me first ya douchebag."  
That got Nathan's attention. He slid his hands down onto Pickles' hips and stared him in the eyes. Pickles didnt know what to do but stare back, but after about a minute it got kinda weird, and he decided to take action and gently placed his lips on the larger mans'. Nathan responded quickly by kissing the drummer rougher and pushing his thumbs against Pickles' nipples again, making him gasp. Nathan took the opportunity to put his tongue in his mouth, groaning when he felt a metal ball roll againt his tongue.  
"Dude your tongue is pierced?" Pickles nodded. "That's fuckin hot."  
Pickles smiled. "Yer fuckin hawt."  
Nathan furrowed his brows. He hadn't been expecting that.  
"That's.. kind of gay."  
Pickles laughed. "This is kind of gay." he said, gesturing between them.  
"Hmf. I guess you're right." Nathan grunted.  
"Mhmm I guess so." Pickles hummed, slipping his hands up Nathan's shirt. "Why don'tcha take this off fer me? Lemme see ya."  
Nathan pulled back and removed his shirt, and Pickles took the moment to throw his off as well. They both stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do. Pickles took the first move, and began kissing and nipping at Nathan's chest. He didn't seem too responsive to it, so Pickles trailed kisses up Nathan's chest and onto his neck, biting and sucking at it and leaving a hickey that Pickles knew would be bright later. Nathan gently pulled him away, and pushed the drummer so that he was on his back. Nathan loomed over him, looking confused for a moment before kissing Pickles again, gentle and sweet. He trailed kisses from the smaller mans lips, down his jaw, and onto his neck.  
"Oh dood," Pickles groaned, tilting his head to give his friend better access. "Bite my neck, bite down har-oohhhhhhh"  
Nathan looked up from where he had sunk his teeth in Pickles' neck and could make out the red flush spread across the drummers face, the light sprinkling of freckles accompanying it, the slight 'o' shape of his mouth.  
Has Pickles always been this attractive? Why has it taken him this long to notice. A grunt brought Nathan from his thoughts and made him realize he had bitten down harder in his haze; enough to draw a bit of blood. He licked the wound and let out a quiet 'sorry' as he felt arms wrap around him and lips graze his cheek.  
"Don't worry bout it dood" Pickles said as he began to gently nibble on the singer's ear. "I liked it."  
Nathan's face flushed and he could feel himself straining in his pants at the drummer's minstrations. Nobody had ever bitten his ears before. It felt good. Like, really good. He let out a groan when Pickles swiped his tongue along the shell of his ear.  
"Ooh, Nate, I liked that sound," Pickles said, reaching to undo Nathan's pants. "Make it again." He groped the singer through his boxers, elicting another groan. "Ah shit, yer makin me wet." Pickles winked at the man above him, slowly stroking him through his underwear. Nathan let out a low rumble and quickly unfastened the smaller man's pants, pulling them down to his ankles. He was met with a pair of frilly, silky black panties. He looked at the drummer.  
"What?" Pickles said. "They're more comfortable on my junk than tidy-whities." He smiled. "And my ass looks great in them."  
Nathan made a mental note to ask for a modeling of them later, and licked at Pickles through the soft material, pleased to find that they were damp.  
"Oh dood!" Pickles shouted. Nathan looked up.  
"Oh uh, that didn't hurt or nothin just..surprised me." He grinned. "Hey uh, why don'tcha strip? Lemme see what yer packin." He winked again. Nathan rolled his eyes and made quick work of removing his remaining clothes.  
"Holy shit Nate, yer huge!" Pickles' eyebrows were threatening to fly off his head. "Sorry bout that but jesus how am I gonna fit that monster in me." Pickles saw the lust in Nathan's eyes. Oh. /Oh./ So that's what the big guy is into. Well. He could work with that. Pickles spread his legs and motioned Nathan back over. He wrapped his arms around Nathan's neck, bringing him closer, brushing their lips together.  
"How am I gonna geht that in me, I've never taken one so big before.." He pressed his lips to Nathan's. "I wonder if I even could." Nathan groaned and rubbed Pickles through his panties.  
"Ohh dood finger me please you have such nice hands I-" he struggled, trying to push his underwear off and away. "Shit-!"  
Nathan slipped his middle finger into Pickles, the smaller man wet enough that he could do it with ease. He slowly dragged his finger out then back in again, making Pickles groan.  
"Aha~ dood I want you so bad." Nathan curled his finger, making Pickles moan. "P-lease Nate'n, fuck me fuck me fuck me-"  
Nathan curled his finger again, making Pickles groan and effectively shutting him up.  
"Condoms?" Nathan asked.  
"Nightstand, top drawer."  
Nathan pulled away, making Pickles whine, and reached into the drawer to pull out a condom.  
"Dude why do you have these? I've never seen you with a dude groupie, just chicks."  
"Good to be prepared. And besides," Pickles smiled. "Not just dudes have dicks y'know."  
"Right," Nathan grunted, "Didn't think about that." He unwrapped the condom and rolled it onto himself, then crawled back to Pickles. "You ready?"  
The drummer wrapped his legs around the larger man's back and dug his heels in. Nathan took that as a confirmation and inserted himself into Pickles slowly, groaning.  
"Oh Nate, yer so big." Pickles moaned. "I've never been stretched so big before." He fluttered his eyelashes, hoping that the flirting was working. A glace up at the singer's face gave him all the answer he needed. Nathan's face was flushed and his pupils were the biggest Pickles has ever seen, the green around them just barely a sliver. God, he looked hot. God he really needed Nathan to fuck him; having his dick halfway in him was nice and all, but it just wasn't cuttin it, and he voiced that to Nathan, who let out a gruff laugh.  
"You sure you can take it all?" He smirked.  
Pickles gave him a lop sided grin. "Mm Nate, I dunno, yer so thick." he ground his hips down, inching Nathan in deeper and making him groan. "It'll be a wonder if my little boy pussy can handle it." He continued to push himself down onto Nathan until the frontman was fully inside him, and he let out a long moan. Nathan steadied himself, using all his willpower to keep himself from plowing into the man below him and giving him time to adjust to the stretch. Pickles whined and began to wriggle beneath him; taking that as a sign to continue Nathan slowly pulled out then pushed back in, grunting as he gradually picked up speed. Every thrust seemed to make Pickles moan louder, his sounds echoing off the walls of the large room.  
"Dude you need to chill the fuck out, you're being way. Too. Loud." Nathan emphasized each word with a thrust of his hips.  
"Ahh-can't help m'self Nate." Pickles moaned. "Feels too good." He grinned and batted his eyes.  
"You're sounding like a chick."  
Pickles' eyes shot open and he sat up, glaring at Nathan. In one swift movement he pushed himself forward and onto Nathan, making the singer land of his back with an 'oof'. Nathan glared at the redhead now ontop of him, about to start complaining when Pickles picked himself up and slowly back down onto Nathan and let out a groan. Pickles smirked and rode Nathan slowly, teasing him.  
"Ugh, Pickles c'mon." Nathan put his hands on the drummer's hips, trying to get him to move.  
"I dunno Nate." Pickles said. "Don't wanna sound too much like a chick or nothin." Another slow movement of his hips.  
Nathan mentally hit himself. Of course. He should've known that was a shitty thing to say.  
"Pickles I didn't mean it like that, youre the most dude-ly guy I know. You were just..being so loud. I just don't want anyone overhearing us or anything ya know.."  
His explanation earned him a smirk and a kiss.  
"These are soundproof walls dood, nobodys gonna hear us."  
Pickles kissed Nathan again and began riding him, hard and fast. He moved his mouth down to the singer's neck, kissing and biting and leaving an assortment of hickeys on it. Nathan thrust his hips up the same time Pickles brought his body down, going in deeper than before and making the smaller man shout out in pleasure.  
"Aah--fuck." Pickles moaned and reached his hand down between their bodies, circling his finger on and around his clit. Nathan took note of this and swatter the smaller man's hand away and replaced it with his own, copying his movements faster and with more pressure. Pickles arched his back and stilled, coming with a loud whine. The pressure of Pickles' walls clenching around him was enough to drive Nathan to climax with a low moan. Pickles slumped forward and rested on his head on Nathan's chest, breathing heavily. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, just sat to catch their breath. Pickles was the one to break the silence.  
"Dood..we should totally do this again sometime."  
Nathan smiled. "For sure."

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up bein a bit shorter than i thought...hopefully it isnt too bad rip ,,


End file.
